Space Case 29: Fatherly Figures
Fatherly Figures is the twenty-ninth episode of Power Rangers Star Chase and the seventy-third episode of The Destiny Shard Saga. It marks the return of Chaos and Nova. Summary After escaping the wrath of The King of Contests and Planetor, the rangers encounter someone even more threatening, Chaos... Featured Planets: Yoran, Vulcanos Plot As the team flies in the cold regions of space, Cosmos thinks about the events that have just transpired. Planetor made it so that only he remembered what happened. Only he knows of what went down just weeks before. He hears the rangers argue over a call from none other than Nova. The message reads "Mirra! I'm going after Chaos! I will rip him to shreds with my bare hands. If you wish to join me together we can destroy him!" Rocky and Comet argue over whether or not to go. Mirra walks out to him to talk. She wonders about happened to him while battling Chaos. "Cosmos. I want to ask you something." Cosmos breaks his concentration. "Of course. Whats on your mind, Mirra?" "Chaos. You fought him. Were you afraid?" "Afraid? Mirra, is there something more you fear about Chaos?" Mirra reveals what she feels. "All my life, I was in his thrall. He forced us to carry out his will. But now, I'm racing against him to get the Destiny Shards. Yes, yes cruel and violent, but there's something more to it now. And I fear that I've played this all wrong. I'm fearful of what could be next." She looks at Cosmos with palpable look of lostness. The Brain Shard reads Mirra's mind, her worries and troubles. Cosmos realizes it. "You are afraid about where this road leads. You are afraid of Chaos' power and what it can do. You fear for them. You fear, for Rocky..." Mirra nods. Cosmos relays to her. "Chaos is imposing, but the will of the universe is greater than that of Chaos. Our will is greater than Chaos." He then walks up to her. He wipes away a tear. "Your will is greater than Chaos. All he wishes is death an destruction. It's easy to wish that. It is much harder to protect. We will overcome the Tyrant, no matter what." Mirra is more content. "Thank you Cosmos". 3 weeks later... The Team flies in the Star Saber, at peace. All of a sudden, a surge of Grall ships fire at the rangers. "Welp, it's that time of the month again. CHASER CHANGER!" Rocky says. The 6 morph and take on the Gral Soldiers and ships. They begin to dopplegang into the rangers, but they cant replicate them perfectly, allowing for the rangers to defeat them. They destroy the escaping beasts with the Star Saber Megazord. Mirra and Cosmos notice a hole in the center of the Gral ship. They head off to attack the leader of the Grals. As they land, they are careful with the movement. They notice the ship is destroyed from the inside, with many dead Grals all over the floor. "What the?" Mirra says. She walks and radios Rose to alert her of her position. "Be careful Mirra. I sense 2 lifeforms on the ship. Both are, really high..."Rose says confused. "2?" Cosmos says. He taps his Brain Shard to detect minds, but can only read one. It is one of fear... Mirra slips and falls through a hole to the lower chamber. She lands with a mighty thud. The master gral hears her fall, and his injured body moves closer to her. He was ravaged by a warrior of insane strength. "You! Daughter of Chaos! We didn't know it was Chaos's planet!" The Gral Leader says. Mirra walks up to him, scarred by the title he uttered. "What did you do? Cosmos jumps in and sees the two. "What the?" The Captain explains. "You didn't hear? We infiltrated Planet Eras. But Chaos found us somehow. He destroyed us all. Chaos is furious!" "Where is he?" Mirra asks. Cosmos' Brain Shard begins to go crazy. "He's here. I sense him..." Cosmos says. From the shadows of the chamber, grals come running out, all destroyed. A thundering sound booms and steps. Rocky radios to Mirra, but she turns it off. Rocky then orders Comet to crash the Star Saber into the pod. The Giant's armor glistens in the light. Gold and Blue armor shimmers as he walks from the depths of the cave. Cosmos says. "He is here." "Yes I am. And oh, what a coincidence." Chaos walks out. His presence is unmatched. "I didn't imagine our reunion to go down like this, daughter..." Chaos says. He walks closer to Mirra. Cosmos steps in, trying to stop this. "Chaos no. Mirra doesn't want this! You say you are her father! Then let her grow and make her own decisions!" Cosmos says. "Be quiet! This is a matter of family!" He strikes Cosmos, who dodges it. Chaos then hits him again, and throws him to the wall. Chaos looks to see if Cosmos is out cold. Cosmos moves a little, so Chaos throws a pillar at him knocking him out for now. Chaos walks up to Mirra. She stares him off with a look of disgust. She hasn't seen Chaos in over a year. He booms "We have unfinished business, little one." "I have no business with you, Tyrant" Mirra says. Chaos smirks. "Is that what you call me now? You shared the same vision for years. Where did you go so wrong?" "Why did you attack these Grals, huh? What did they do to you?"Mirra says angrily. Chaos reveals why he is here. "They did what Grals do. Infiltrate, lie, steal, destroy. Eras is one of my domains. I was going to protect my people no matter what." He walks around Mirra as she turns around. "But that is of no matter. Now that I've found you, I have exactly what I need. What I need to take the Shard, from him." He motions to Cosmos. "You'll get nothing from me" Mirra declares. Chaos laughs "In time, I will" He snaps his fingers and Torax Fighters file into the chamber. Mirra tries to fight them off, but they restrain and kidnap her. They take her to Chaos' ship, and as fly off. Rocky and the others enter the chamber, and find the destruction. Rose sees Cosmos and wakes him up. He tells them what happened. Rocky sees Mirra's dropped sword, and fumblingly picks it up. "No...." He whispers. Meanwhile, Chaos and Mirra arrive at the Black Aster, the personal starship of Chaos. Mirra thinks back to the time she met Chaos. He destroyed her planet, and took the young ones to grow them as his soldiers. Time passes, and Chaos walks into the room he put Mirra in. He says "I know you won't tell me what I want to hear. But I know something that will make you speak" He opens the door and reveals something horrible. Nova, nearly fully disassembled. "Recently, your sister tried to destroy me in my peace. And she nearly succeeded. But so close yet so far. Upon checking what possessed her to try such a thing, I found something interesting." Chaos says. He plays back a tape in her mind drives of Mirra saying. "I found the remains of the Destiny Crystal! I am burning the map, so that Chaos can never use it" "Where is it, Mirra" Chaos begins to pull Nova apart, more and more. She screams "GRAAAAAA!!! GRAAAAAAAA!!!!!" The screams of her sister are too much for Mirra to handle. She reveals it. "Yoran! It's on Yoran." Chaos smirks and forces her to take him there. Meanwhile, Rocky calls Urond for guidance. But when it comes to Chaos, even he's not too sure. "Boy, you love this girl. So what eva you do, make sure rescue her first." Chaos and Mirra arrive on Yoran. The planet is dark and rocky They are greeted by a mysterious figure. She says "Charus, Son of Diron. Mirra, Daughter of Charus, welcome to Yoran. Few are allowed on this planet, and yet here you are." "You know why we are here?" Chaos asks. "I am cursed to know why all come here. None are ready to receive what they seek." "I assure you, I am ready." Chaos says The figure pulls down her hood. She is revealed to be Madame Medusa! After the Star Orb exploded in her hand, it cursed her to guard the remains of the Destiny Crystal. "We shall see..." She walks them to the crystal and reveals the cost. "To have Destiny, one must surrender their Destiny. You will lose your soul to the edge of the universe." Chaos steps up. "I am ready. I will not put myself above the needs of the universe. I will do it." "Then it is done" Medusa raises her arms, forming the remains of the Destiny Crystal. She hands it over to Chaos. "It is mine! Now, for the next part..." Meanwhile, Nova reassembles herself. She sends a message to the rangers. Rocky and the others are frantic, and lost. Zader notices a message incoming. "Look! There's a message. From Nova!" Rocky plays it. "Rocky. Chaos took Mirra to get the remains of the Destiny Crystal! Meet up on Vulcanos. We cannot let him refine it!" The rangers speed away. Cosmos is ordered to stay back, for now... The next day, Chaos and Mirra arrive on Vulcanos. It is a planet full of forgers, and blacksmiths. Chaos threatens them with destruction if they don't do as he commands. They begin to smelt the Crystal, and Aeon Metals together. As it finishes, out comes a gauntlet, a mighty gauntlet. The Destiny Crystal, is reborn. Chaos puts on the gauntlet, and is rushed with the full power of the Destiny Crystal. He is nigh-unstoppable. "Cosmos, will fall!" He aims to get the Brain Shard first. The leader of the Vulcans, asks Chaos to leave, now that they gave him what he wanted, but he has no plans to do so. "To make sure you never construct anything to stop my gauntlet, your planet is mine!" Chaos then begins to destroy the planet. Mirra tries to stop him, but he pushes her away. However, the Rangers and Nova arrive at the same time and begin their attack. Chaos plays with them a little bit, before getting annoyed. He notices Cosmos is not with them "You are too late rangers. And if Cosmos is not with you, then we have no business!" He clenches his fist, and at once, a thunderous wave goes through the entire planet, destroying everything. He creates an energy field around him and Mirra and flies away, leaving Vulcanos annihilated... Debuts *The Destiny Crystal *Vulcanos Trivia *'Comics Counterpart:' Avengers: Infinity War (2018) *Star Log 45: Behold! The True Power Crystal! (Chouranger Counterpart) Category:Power Rangers Star Chase